Question: Simplify the expression. $(4a-3)(3a+5)$
Answer: First distribute the ${4a-3}$ onto the ${3a}$ and ${5}$ $ = {3a}({4a-3}) + {5}({4a-3})$ Then distribute the ${3a}.$ $ = ({3a} \times {4a}) + ({3a} \times {-3}) + {5}({4a-3})$ $ = 12a^{2} - 9a + {5}({4a-3})$ Then distribute the ${5}$ $ = 12a^{2} - 9a + ({5} \times {4a}) + ({5} \times {-3})$ $ = 12a^{2} - 9a + 20a - 15$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12a^{2} + 11a - 15$